Shared body
by Neyane
Summary: Conan has been deadly injured by the Black Org. No one, not even the best doctors, can save him, and of course, there's no doctor on the spot. But there's a witch, who can save his soul, but somebody has to accept it in his own body. Ai choose to accept it, even if she doesn't believe it's possible. Original idea from Claude (French writer).


Hello !

I know, there's several fanfictions you're waiting for me to update. I'm sorry. My inspiration and motivation is just getting the better of myself here.

So, here's an OS, inspired by the idea of a French writer from the DC fandom. I asked him to let me write on his idea, and he said yes, so... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Transfer**

* * *

"Call an ambulance !"

"It's useless. He won't make it. They can't save him, even if they were already there. Even if they could, it wouldn't be a good idea. He can't go to the hospital, they'd find him and finish the job."

"There has to be a way!"

"There is one," said a new voice. "But it won't heal him. I can't save his body, but I can save his soul. Save his mind. You who gave up hope, but still want so badly to save him, would you accept to pay the price?"

"I don't believe in such things. I told him not to, that it was dangerous, but as usual, he didn't listen."

"I don't have much time to do it. Make your decision quickly."

"No Akako, you..."

"It's not your choice to make, and this boy is too weak to choose either, even if his fighting spirit is an answer in itself."

"Then do it. Whatever it is, if you can save him, do it."

"I told you, I can't save his physical sheath. Also, it's not free."

"Akako, at least explain!"

"I have no time. Do you really wish to save him, little girl?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Pain. Weakness. He has been reckless, once more, but this time, his luck didn't save him. Even if he kept struggling, because his instincts told him to do so, he knew he was going to die. He couldn't give up on life, because it's how he is, but he knew he couldn't hold onto it for very long. But there were voices who prevented him from giving up. He wanted to apologize for what he did. He wanted to tell so many things, before he died, but he had no time. He couldn't see, couldn't understand the voices, he couldn't even recognize them, even if they seemed familiar, and the only voice who wasn't was keeping him alive with a surnatural strengh.

Suddenly, pain faded away as he felt his mind leave his body. He tried to struggle. He didn't want to die yet, even if he was too weak to speak the words he wanted to say. But even as the voices were more and more quiet, one kept getting stronger, telling him not to struggle. _You're not going to the other world yet, or at least your mind isn't. But if you keep fighing against me, I may not make it in time._

He relaxed, as much as he could, as he had no physical sensations anymore. He tried to calm his mind despite those feelings of being in the middle of nowhere, fragile, vulnerable, sensations he couldn't describe with words. Suddenly, he felt he was in a physical body again, a body who wasn't dying, but it wasn't his. Neither his teenage body nor his child one. But it was indeed the body of a child... With an adult's mind.

 _Haibara?!_

* * *

The feeling was really strange and disturbing. There was someone else than her in her own head. Despite the fact that their souls were clearly separated, it didn't feel right.

 _Maybe I should have said no, after all... Letting you die because or your stupidity... I told you not do to anything stupid, and you didn't listen..._

 _Haibara, what the heck?! What happened?! Why am I... Why am I in your head?_

 _Because a witch told me it was the only way not to let you die. She left, she's exhausted. The others are gone too. I'm heading home. I'm sorry, but it's better if people don't know I was there when you got killed by Them. And I'm not sure you'd appreciate seeing your own corpse. It was disturbing enough for me._

 _It can't be..._

 _Yes it can, even if I didn't believe it either. Now please try to calm down, I can hardly walk._

 _Wait, I have to get back!_

Suddenly, Ai stopped dead in the middle of the street, struggling to keep control over her own body.

 _Kudo-kun_ , she growled mentally. _You got yourself killed. I'm not going to do the same thing. It could endanger the others. Also, if you keep trying to move my body, I'll ask this witch to put your soul in an animal's body._

Conan's mind went still, and the scientist resumed her walk. Oddly enough, when she heard him talk, or rather think to her, it felt like he was talking with his Conan voice, not Shinichi. Maybe because he got killed in his child body? But then, since when did thoughts have a voice tone?

Was it only reality? How could she be so sure she wasn't dreaming? Probably because she remembered how she, they, got into this mess, and despite the surnatural fact of having someone else's soul in her mind, it felt too realistif to be a dream.

Conan's mind wasn't blank. Even without seeing his thoughts, she could tell he was thinking hard. She could kind of feel his soul next to hers in her head. She sighed, letting him muse over what happened all the way back to Agasa's residence, only to find he wasn't there.

Panick rushed in both of their minds before they noticed some pieces of evidence which brought them to another conclusion. He probably took advantage of Ai's absence to go and eat in some fastfood. After all, They weren't supposed to go after their relatives despite what happened. Usually she'd call him to make him come back, but she only sent him a message to make sure he was okay, before she let out another sigh.

 _I'm sorry_ , finally began Conan. _I've been stupid._

 _Too bad you realise it only now, detective._

They were stopped by the vibrate of a phone. Ai took out Shinichi's phone, and she heard... No, felt Conan gasp.

 _When did you..._

 _Did you really think I'd let it on your body and let the police find it?_

As she showed Conan mental pictures of what happened, she stopped dead when she saw who was calling. Ran.

 _Please, answer!_ Begged Conan immediately. _I can't let both Shinichi and Conan die the same day!_

 _Well, they are. We can't tell the others about this. Well, not the ones who don't already know that Conan and Shinichi are the same person, at least._

 _No, please! It would bring attention on Kudo Shinichi, and they'd understand I wasn't dead, even maybe that I was Kudo Shinichi!_

 _Indeed, but I can't pick up the call. I didn't take your voice changer, and we don't have a spare one._

 _You know I can tell you're lying. You took most of my gadgets before leaving. You just showed me._

Ai grumbled out loud. "Why did I say yes?"

She suddenly answered to herself with a slighly different voice : "Because you didn't believe it was possible, because you didn't understand what it implied, and because you didn't have time to think about it."

 _Okay, stop right there! It's annoying enough to have to share my body with you, do you realise it? You're in the most intimate, private part of me you could get, the other way to get closer right now would be to merge our souls. I didn't want to let you die, even if you are a complete moron, but I don't want to look like I lost my mind. And it sounds really disturbing to hear my voice with your way to speak._

 _Sorry, but we're alone! What's the point of saving me if I can only watch as you live in a world where my body is dead? It's not that I shrunk this time, I don't have my own body anymore!_

She could feel the distress of her friend, matching her own toward their situation, maybe even stronger. She blinked, only remembering now about Ran's call, that she had missed since they took so long to argue.

 _I'll send her a message, okay?_

 _Why can't I do it? It's not like I can do anything that can escape your notice._

… _Fine. But you know we won't be able to play this game for very long. Shinichi won't come back._

Only frustration answered her, until she voiced "I know" with Conan's intonation, as he took control of her body to send a message. Ai didn't pay much attention of what he was doing, well, as much as she could, trying to give him some privacy. She only checked what he wrote before he sent it, to make sure he didn't say anything stupid.

She took control over her body as Agasa answered, obviously safe and unaware of what happened this afternoon. Ai felt something constrict her chest, and she sat down, feeling suddenly dizzy.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Conan out loud.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should tell Ran..."

Ai sat upright and almost yelled in the empty room. "No! You can't!"

"But... I can't hide her the truth again... Yes I will never come back as she expected me to, as I promised... But I have to tell her the truth! Maybe she won't believe me, but I don't care!"

Ai stopped breathing for a few seconds, before she kept arguing in her mind. Their mind. It was faster that way, and she felt less like she was loosing her mind, even if talking out loud kind of helped clear her mind.

 _What good would it do? I can agree to keep trying to destroy the Black Organization, especially since you wouldn't be able to do anything stupid behind my back now. But this... Won't it sadden her even more? If she ever believe you, of course._

Well, at least, the risk of Ran spilling out their secret was low, because it wasn't like her, and even if she made mistakes, people would think she was imaginating things because she couldn't overcome her grieve.

 _But... You could disguise as Conan? You already did. Or disguise as Shinichi when you take the antidote, so, well, you'll still be there, but at least I'd look a bit like myself, and I'd be able to have my moments with her. That way, I'd be able to stick by my promise, at least a little, and she wouldn't have lost me and Conan forever. I can't do that to her._

Ai closed her eyes, trembling. She didn't know if she was trembling because of Conan, herself, or both. How could they live like that now? She liked the detective too much to let him die, and she didn't regret her choice. But it wasn't going to be easy, that much was obvious. Not only because a body for two minds wasn't enough, but also because they'd have to explain something even more unbelievable than shrinking to some, and seeing others think Conan is dead.

The idea of dealing with all these issues already exhausted Ai. It wasn't impossible, but it would be hard. Conan's mind woke again, enthusiast despite the situation.

 _Don't worry, I have my ideas to go through all of that._

 _Oh? You expected that some day, you'd have to hide in my body to escape death? You surely planned this way more than I expected you to._

 _Barou, of course I didn't expect this! But it's a great chance, again! Even if I lost my body, and I probably won't have one for myself even again, and if I do it won't be mine anyway, I'm still there. I can still defeat those bastards, and I will. I can't tell to all of those who will miss Conan that I'm still there, but we'll help the DB through this. Also..._

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and Ai wondered how he could even sound so hopeful. Was it a mask, or did this only strenghen his will to bring down the Black Organization?

 _Also..._

His voice, if she could call it that way, sounded less assured, as he added with emotion and sincerity Ai wouldn't have been able to catch so well if they weren't now sharing the same body.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Oddly enough, I wrote it in English first, even if it's not my mother tongue (I guess you noticed if you didn't already know). As usual, don't hesitate to point out mistakes!**_

 _ **Maybe I'll post other OS on this, that's why the work isn't "Complete", but I don't know when I'll write them, or how many I'll write. That will be a surprise! ;)**_

 _ **Also, I totally forgot, but yes, Akako here is the Akako from Magic Kaito. Which I didn't read, so sorry if she feels OOC.**_

 _ **Well, see you!**_

 _ **Posed on 06-03-2018 (French date)**_


End file.
